Overcoming All
by Jazzabell
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are married and even though they have a kid something is missing from their marriage. Ichigo ends up having an affair with Orihime and asks Rukia for a divorce…What can they do to rekindle the flames that have apparently died?


**Title: Overcoming All**

**Summary: (This is an AU) So Rukia and Ichigo are married, however even thought they have a kid and even though Ichigo has successfully been able to expand operations with the Kurosaki clinic, something is missing from their marriage. Ichigo ends up having an affair with Orihime and asks Rukia for a divorce…What can they do to rekindle the flames that have been barely flickering in the wind?**

**

* * *

**

I come home and smile as my son runs into my arms. The smell of him is wonderful after a battering day of nauseating scents. I had always hated the smell of illness and death…funny how I ended up being a doctor… My son smells clean, almost like sun dried laundry. I return his embrace and gently kiss him on the forehead.

"Where's mom?" I ask as I shrug of my coat.

"She's cooking. Aunty Hisana and Uncle Byakuya are here, so she says she's preparing something really yummy!"

"Really!" I heartily exclaim as I ruffle his carrot coloured hair. He looks so much like me I muse…

I walk into the kitchen and feel my heart warm at the sight of my wife, Rukia domestically clad in a pink apron as she stirs the contents of a pan. I pause to admire the gentle sweep of her charcoal hair and the creamy expanse of skin exposed beneath the apron. She is wearing a short black dress and her slender legs have me almost breathless…it has been so long since I have been able to run my fingers over them…

I remember we have guests and I try to mask the longing in my eyes as I turn to greet my sister in law and her husband.

"Hisana!" I cheerily call, opening my arms in a welcoming greeting as she gets up from her chair. She smiles at me and returns my hug before swiftly appraising my countenance. She is like a mother to me as she is to Rukia.

"You have not been resting Mr. Kurosaki." She fondly reprimands, "Your eyes are weary…" She is perhaps a bit to perceptive…?

I scratch my head in mock embarrassment as I loosen the knot in my tie. "Yeah, work's been tough." Hisana observes me with matronly appreciation and then glances at her younger sibling. "You need to take care of Rukia," she softly whispers, "Don't grow weary just yet…"

I grin at her and then focus my attention on her husband. "Oi, Byakuya!" I acknowledge. He curtly nods his head and then closes his eyes as he sips from his glass. "Ichigo." He returns. I shake his hand and take a seat between him and Hisana.

"So what's new?" I query as I munch into an apple. My son is rumbling with the dog on the rug and Rukia lightly tells him to behave himself before approaching me and bending forward to chastely brush her lips with my own. There is a glint in her violet eyes as she pours herself some wine. She then grins at me and breathlessly whispers.

"Hisana is pregnant!"

"W-what!" I exclaim before turning towards a blushing Hisana as she lowers her head. "Congrats!" I exclaim. She mumbles a soft thank you and then I pat Byakuya's back. There is an almost imperceptible glow on his face. I see it and I know that look well. The look of a fatherly pride…

Rukia is ecstatic because she knows Hisana has never had children before and I am ecstatic too, maybe because my wife is grinning so much tonight. She looks so beautiful…

The dinner is finished and we all gather around the table to indulge and well celebrate. The food is delicious and I am proud that this was made by my wife. There is a husbandly glow of pride in my heart.

The clicking of spoons and forks and the light tinkle of plates and glass is musical; I feel almost inebriated by it all. The meal is washed down with red wine and we are now in the living room soothing our minds with green tea. Hisana and Byakuya are surprisingly on the carpet playing with our son, Yojii and I know that they are both excited. I am sitting with Rukia on the sofa and her hand is pressed against my lap as we contentedly observe the sight before us. The night is beautiful.

Not long after we are waving to the retreating couple as they hold hands and walk to their car parked not far away. Rukia lets go of my hand and I turn around to see her tenderly scooping Yojii up into her arms. She smiles at me before kissing his forehead.

"He's fallen asleep…" she softly murmurs to no one in particular.

I watch as she carries him up the stairs to his room and I flick off the hall lights before following in her wake. She has already bathed and is by now changing into her night gown. I gather my towel and open the door to the bathroom. As I shower I think of making love to her tonight and I wonder if she would acquiesce… she has been exhausted lately because of Yojii.

I dry my skin and shrug on a bath robe before opening our bedroom door. Rukia is already nestled between the sheets and I quietly slide into place beside her. I can hear her softly breathing and I let my hand wander over to her back. She feels so warm, so smooth…

I hear as she rustles and as soon as I am about to pull her closer to me I feel her small head against my chest. She is actually asleep. I feel disappointment well through me, however I accept the situation. I try to convince myself that it doesn't matter that we have not made love in over a month…

Our marriage of seven years can survive something as trivial as that, surely…

* * *

I am at work and I am slightly agitated. An entire year has passed and I am presently running through a quick check up on Hisana's baby. She is a bubbling mass of light and sunshine. Her name is Sakura and I wonder if it is because of Byakuya's love for cherry blossoms she has been named as such. I twiddle her minute fingers in my hand as she coos up at me. Hisana is laughing and Byakuya is grinning.

I give them my prognosis, "She is adorable!" and they both happily look at each other.

They then wave good bye before Byakuya shakes my hand. I am happy to see them well and I feel my agitation waver…

Suddenly my mobile phone purrs in my coat pocket and I almost jump. I look at the phone and realise Rukia is calling. I flick it open before responding, "Rukia!"

She laughs at my warm reception and then tells me that she would not be able to pick up Yojii from school today. She has been unfortunately retained by her boss due to an impending project that needs to be concluded. I tell her not to worry I would see about it and she hangs ups before I can say "Love you…"

I feel hurt and then remember why I have been feeling so agitated lately. I have not made love to my wife in a very long time. I want her very badly but she has been sleeping away before I can start anything… I sigh and try to push the thought from my mind. I understand that she is tired especially because she has to run after Yojii but shouldn't we at least be able to… I sigh and make up my mind to ignore it. We would make love soon I am sure…

* * *

And then I meet _her. _Her name is Orihime Inoue and she is the new secretary I have hired to efficiently run my clinic. She is very bubbly and quite loquacious and she showers me with attention, something that has been missing in my life lately…

We actually spend quite a lot of time together because we are in such close proximity to each other on a daily basis. She enjoys listening to the stories about my son and I enjoy listening to her senseless rattling on the various cuisines that she often indulges in. She is quite peculiar but yet, but yet she is beautiful… When I find myself thinking this I become afraid and wonder if I have been treading dangerous water. I then compel myself to keep repeating Rukia's name in my head and I let it resound over and over like the tolling of bells however much to my horror I find that Orihime's name somehow gets mixed in between. I am officially terrified.

I then begin to see her everywhere. I see her in my dreams and the fruity fragrance of her hair is intoxicating when she passes me by. I try to curb the yearning in my heart and constantly remind myself that Rukia-that Rukia is my wife! Was Rukia's hair not intoxicating anymore, wasn't Rukia' smooth skin beautiful anymore?

I am confused…

It is night and I am sitting on the dining table before my wife. She is comfortably eating and I look at her. It is just the two of us because Yojii is spending the weekend with Byakuya and Hisana at their sea side home. I then look down at my plate and realise that I have barely even touched my food; my mind is preoccupied. Rukia sips some water from her glass and then focuses her attention on me as she rests her spoon onto her empty plate. She looks concerned.

"Ichigo?" she uncertainly queries "Are you alright?" I lock our gaze before lowering my head and nodding. "Just a small head ache…" I lie.

"I am so sorry." She mumbles and then asks me about my day. I automatically respond with the same answer that I have prepared every time she asks that particular question. It has actually become a routine. She would ask me about my day as she cleans up the dinner table and she would tell me about hers. Then we would both see Yojii to his room before going to the bathroom and collapsing with exhaustion onto our bed. We have not touched one another in very long time.

I notice as she begins to pick up the dishes and I wonder, I wonder if she doesn't miss what we used to have? What we used to share? I wonder if she recalls the way we passionately made love and I wonder if she remembers the way we would look at each other, I wonder if she remembers how we would hold each other during the nights and I wonder if she remembers how we used to kiss without just pecking lips and brushing cheeks. I wonder where the spark has gone and I feel alone and empty. Had our love been reduced to a flickering candle in the wind…?

She is by now washing the dishes and she is softly humming to herself. I am still absently sitting by the table and I am thinking about Orihime. I have kissed her today and I remember how supple she was beneath my touch, I remember how she responded to my kiss. She has fuelled a fire that has long been extinguished and her flower like kisses were breathless. She almost begged me to take her on the desk…but I couldn't, how could I? My mind was still conflicted and I felt I owed Rukia something first… Rukia was still lightly pulsing in my veins and I did not desire to tarnish that which we had initially created…

I was torn between two women and I was a married man…

* * *

"Come with me…" Orihime is holding my hands in her own and she is pleadingly probing my eyes. "Forget your wife and come with me…"

She is by now stroking my cheek with her fingers and I shudder at her touch…

"Inoue…" I murmur.

We are alone in the reception room and the stillness is almost unbearable. She then gently pulls my arms around her slender waist and presses her face against my chest. I can feel her warm breath through my shirt. "You don't love her anymore… you told me that, so come with me…" She is begging. "I want you Ichigo." She softly states. Her fingers are now in my hair and I can feel her lips running down my throat. "Tell her tonight," she breathlessly whispers "and then come to me. I will never grow tired of your love and I will always make love to you…"

I am stung by her words and then remember that I had once let it slip that Rukia seemed tired of me. I had ended up pouring my most profound secrets to Orihime about my wife and somewhere deep inside my heart I feel as though I have dishonoured my wife. Rukia didn't deserve that, Rukia most certainly did not deserve what I was doing to her… And then a voice whispers in my head, _"So why are you doing it Ichigo…?_

_(Later that night)_

There is a silence pervading the room, a silence of which I am weary. The setting is ominous and I feel tense. My head almost aches with apprehension. Nothing seems to distract me and I am unsure if I can perform the task that I have been given to perform. My heart is palpitating rather madly and I uneasily wipe a film of sweat from on my forehead. My hands are shaking.

Rukia has gone to deposit a slumbering Yojii into bed and I hear her footsteps as she lightly descends the stairs. She is humming and I feel guilt wrench my heart, but I could not desist from my present course of action. Rukia at least needed to be made aware of my unfaithfulness; she deserved that much…

"So what did you wish to speak to me about?" She cheerily asks as she tiredly flops down onto the sofa. Her violet eyes seem alive and I remember that faithful night when I had first met her; how she saved my life and that of my family and I remember the way those eyes had pierced my heart… I am even more guilt ridden.

I halt my constant pacing and stop just before Rukia. I look down at her and cease my endless finger twiddlings. I look deep into those eyes and remember Inoue. I cannot bear the thought so I quickly shut my eyes and kneel before my wife. I search out her small hands and link my fingers with hers. She seems surprised but nonetheless returns my grip.

I take a deep breath and I start, "Rukia-" my tongue stills and I feel as though I have lost the ability of speech. My mouth is dry. I gulp and start again. "Rukia, I have something to tell you…"

I look up into her face now and I see the curious mask that has painted her countenance. She is waiting. "I-I…our marriage can't continue." I did it. It came out and I feel as though I have accomplished my task, however the sudden silence that is gnawing its way into the room hits me and I feel as though the floor has suddenly given way beneath my feet. Rukia's eyes are widened and her pupils have dilated. I can vividly see the expression and she struggles for a minute before regaining her composure and lowering her eyes to trail against the floor. She is quiet and I barely hear the "Go on…" that escapes her lips.

I stare at her as though I have never seen her before and then lower my own head. Our fingers are still linked.

"I have met another woman and she is giving me what I could not seem to find from you anymore…" The words hurt for me to air them and I can barely imagine the way they sear Rukia. "It- it is best that we cease this contract because we are both unhappy. We barely speak anymore and we haven't made love in-in months…" I gulp. Rukia is expressionless and this is more frightening than actual expression. She does not utter a word but silently listens. She waits for me to finish and then when I have concluded she allows her fingers to slip through my own. She links her hand against her lap and neatly bows her head. She is still emotionless and not even the evidence of tears can be deciphered. There is a lengthy hush and I almost jump when her voice cuts the silence. There is not even a waver as she speaks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She says my name and pronounces it perfectly as she always does. "I will not cry nor will I hold your hand and plead with you to stay by my side. It is but a foolish woman who behaves as such. I will not hold you back from pursuing that which you desire because I do not wish that you remain unhappy." She pauses for a minute and then continues. "I will not cry nor will I shout and engage in combat. You are only doing that which you see fit and I am grateful to you for at least being honest to me." She locks her eyes with mine as she says, "Thank you."

I am reeling in shock. "You have given me something very precious and I love you for that. Our son I believe has been a symbol of our past love." She then lowers her gaze once more and says, much to my astonishment. "I do however have one request." I incredulously eye her and gesture for her to continue. "If you want a divorce, then I will give you one however, it will only be given after a three month period." I am intrigued as she says this. "Our son will remain ignorant of what is happening until perhaps the day before the lawyers ask that we sign the papers."

She closes her eyes and I wait for a tear to trickle down her cheeks but none come and I am frightened. Her voice is suddenly soft as she addresses me and there is a strange look in her eyes as she says the following, "I also ask a very small favour of you… Live with us for the three month period and I would like that you hold me every day." I am confused as this escapes her and I ask that she elaborate.

"Hold me up in your arms every morning when we go into the car and when we come back home. Help me get dressed and help me undress…"

And that was her peculiar request.

* * *

This pact having been made had to be fulfilled. I had already contacted the lawyers about the legal proceedings and much to my surprise they said that the papers would be ready for signature within three months.

I curiously eyed my wife that morning but decided to let the thought go for we had a strange request to adhere to.

And indeed it was also quite awkward. I have not touched my wife dear reader in an intimate fashion in a very long time so it was quite a shock for us both when I dressed her that morning. I had to lean very closely over her and I had to let our skin brush for the task to me completed. There were places that I had not touched her in ages and I saw how she blushed at the contact. I did not desire that she feel embarrassed and so I closed my eyes.

As I cradled her in my arms that morning my son looked up at me and asked why I was doing such a thing. I smiled at him and Rukia responded, "We are playing a strange sort of game…" and he silently accepted our reasoning.

I awkwardly carried my wife into the car and ensured that she was comfortable before getting into the drivers' seat and starting the ignition.

When we arrived home that evening, I once more cradled Rukia in my arms and carried her up into our bedroom. I helped her to undress and once again felt the awkward silence settle between us as I unburdened her of her clothes. She shyly lowered her head before me as I finished and murmured, "Thank you Ichigo."

And so this task continued for well three months. I would dress my wife, I would carry her into the car and then carry her out again and undress her as the night fell upon our house.

Orihime was growing impatient and to tell you the truth, I had barely even given her a thought since I had been performing this strange request of my wife's. I explained to her the situation of the divorce papers and she hesitantly accepted it. I did not dare tell her that I was dressing, undressing and carrying my wife into and out of our car…

Now three months are almost up and we basically have a week before the papers are due for signing. The routine with Rukia is still in full swing but we have both grown used to the touching and brushing, however… well something happened during the course of this contract. I believe-I believe, no that is not the correct word, for I don't believe, I know I have fallen in love with my wife all over again. Strange and mysterious indeed is time. I am unsure of how it happened and I am unsure of why, but I have felt myself remembering what we used to share, what we used to be. I have found myself thinking more and more of Rukia and I have found that thoughts Of Orihime Inoue are quite scarce. I am in love with my wife… Is that indeed a strange notion?

When our fingers brush and when our skin grazes against the other I feel it; I feel the familiar stirrings, I feel the lost spark. My flame is not flickering, it is burning. It has finally been able to quench itself with the proper fuel for its proper functioning. I want my wife and I know that she wants me too… the sexual tension between us is very high and the actual love flowing between us has almost flown past the heavens. I am unsure of how exactly we are going to satiate our hunger…

On the final evening of our contract, Yojii has gone to visit Disney Land in Tokyo with Byakuya,Hisana and Sakura. It is Friday and I am alone with Rukia. Tomorrow we have to sign the papers and I do not wish to even see that wretched thing…

I ease Rukia into my arms and I securely grip her beneath the knees and under her arms. She has linked her fingers around my neck and her scent has me almost tipsy. I need her I think to myself, I really do. As we move along the path to our front door, Rukia presses her face against my chest and I feel as she deeply inhales. I know that she too is drowning from the fragrance.

"Ichigo?" she softly says my name.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we were married how you carried me into our new house in your arms?"

I think for a minute and I recall the memory. I smile. "Yes, yes I do…"

"Do you remember how you told me that you would always hold me in your arms and carry me into our bedroom?" I am smiling more widely now as I look down at Rukia's head.

"Yes…"

She rests against me for a minute in silence and there is no sexual tension, only peace. I have grown to love this woman and I desire nothing else in my life. "Thank you…" she softly says as she continues to breathe against my chest. "Thank you for everything…"

We are by now right outside our bedroom door and I feel my heart throbbing and the blood rushing to my head. I believe I am literally drunk off Rukia. I open the door and gently widen the opening with my shoe. I move towards our bed and tenderly put Rukia to stand just at the foot. She is peering up at me and I feel my heart swell. I do not want to divorce her, I do not want to leave her and I don't want our family to break up. I love my son and I love my wife.

"Rukia…" I softly murmur her name as I brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. I then place both my hands on her hips and lean in to capture her lips in a sensual arrest. I have not kissed my wife like this in perhaps over a year…

And I deepen the kiss as she responds to my urges and I shiver as she begins to slide her hand against my chest. She is undoing my shirt buttons. We fall onto the bed in a passionate frenzy and my hands are all over her. I cannot get enough. I have been dreaming of this since I began touching her and now I didn't think I wanted to stop. I did not want to have sex with my wife, God no; I wanted to make love, sweet, tender love to my wife. Sex was something else entirely…

Her lips are also all over me and I am groaning as she begins to trace her caresses lower and lower. I can stand this no more…

I grip her shoulders and position her beneath me. I passionately capture her lips and begin to stroke her with my fingers; her cheeks, her shoulders, her stomach and God knew where else. I need her. I want the moment to be sweet and I want the sensations to linger. I hated when it went to fast, I wanted to experience everything and I wanted Rukia to experience everything. We have not done this in ages and I believe we are both yearning. The moment has to be perfect.

We are both silent because passion has rendered us speechless. The only sounds escaping our lips are breathless sighs and low moans of ecstasy as we grip each other.

Rukia is my life and she will always be. I am still quite unsure of how I could have ever contemplated divorcing this beautiful woman, the person of my dreams.

I finally take my wife and this time I vow I will always take her with me. We are both breathless with the moment and I pray that it lasts forever… I just want to stay inside of her and love her forever…God I love her…

I am unsure of how many times we clash that night, but I know that every time I touch her, she responds with renewed vigour and I thank God for his blessings.

I am amongst the most blessed of men and I almost discarded my dearest blessing to wither and die in the cold. Love is indeed timeless…

* * *

The years have rolled by and Rukia and I have another child. Her name is Kurenai. We have both learned a valuable lesson and we have kept it very close to our hearts. We are at this time spending summer at the Kuchikis' sea side villa and Sakura is presently whipping Yojii at the game of Go.

Rukia and Hisana are heartily laughing and Byakuya and I are sipping sake.

"It is good tonight" Byakuya peacefully murmurs.

"Mmm" I return, "Best sake ever I think."

At that point, Rukia bends in and presses her lips against my own and she removes just at the same time as I see Hisana sitting carefully in Byakuya's lap kissing him silly. I pull Rukia into my lap at this (for I think it a good idea) and also begin to kiss her. I think the four of us jump when we hear Urahara'a voice and the children are laughing their little butts off at the display. Urahara pours more sake into our cups and we cheerfully greet all the guests as they come rolling in.

Ukitake, Shunsui, Histsugaiya, Mastumoto, Hisagi, Renji, Kira, Hinamori, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yorouichi and so many more of them. All of our friends from the ages gone.

It is I think one of the best days ever and we all heartily toast the summer. As for me, I am perfectly content for my wife is with me and I couldn't think of anything else I wanted more.

* * *

**The End: I heard a story once when I was in high school and the idea has been used in this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers.**


End file.
